kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 June 2015
00:00:03 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:00:09 /me sits wolf down and pets his head* 00:00:18 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:00:33 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:51 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:20 or is it the skar to jj hmm ether way it is cute 00:02:03 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:02:05 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:18 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:02:33 !updatelogs 00:02:35 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 17 lines to the page). 00:02:57 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:03:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:39 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:04:53 *grabs skar and pulls to me* 00:05:10 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:05:13 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:40 !tell CommanderPeepers remember to pay back those 6000 coins 00:05:40 HypercaneTeen: I will tell CommanderPeepers your message the next time I see him. 00:06:31 I'm down to 14000 coins 00:06:50 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:06:52 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:13 But I have 61 or 62 gems @ JJ 00:11:56 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:00 !updatelogs 00:12:02 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 15 lines to the page). 00:12:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:13 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:16 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:13:04 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:13:06 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:29 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:13:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:51 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:53 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:55 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:58 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:00 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:56 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:14:57 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:13 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:15 -!- SkyLord PhantoM has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:32 JUST DO IT 00:16:24 !updatelogs 00:16:28 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 19 lines to the page). 00:18:07 -!- Reborn-kun has left Special:Chat. 00:18:08 -!- Reborn-kun has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:15 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:33 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:22:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:23:23 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:23:49 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:08 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:26:17 !updatelogs 00:26:19 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 13 lines to the page). 00:26:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:59 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:27:21 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:24 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:42 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:27:46 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:16 -!- Reborn-kun has left Special:Chat. 00:28:17 -!- Reborn-kun has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:19 -!- Reborn-kun has left Special:Chat. 00:28:23 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:28:41 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:01 -!- SkyLord PhantoM has left Special:Chat. 00:29:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:27 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:29:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:57 !updated 00:29:58 HypercaneTeen: The logs were last updated 03:38 ago. There are currently ~17 lines in the log buffer. 00:31:38 !yton 00:31:45 Nope? 00:31:50 Oh well 00:33:06 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:25 !twon 00:36:39 Nope 00:36:40 k 00:36:47 !updated 00:36:50 HypercaneTeen: The logs were last updated 10:30 ago. There are currently ~26 lines in the log buffer. 00:37:05 Thanks *eats it* 00:37:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:37:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:51 !seen CommanderPeepers 00:37:51 I haven't seen CommanderPeepers since I have been here. 00:37:55 Meh 00:38:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:38:28 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:39 Now I need to figure out how to make it stay on continously all the time 00:39:20 !updated 00:39:20 HypercaneTeen: The logs were last updated 13:01 ago. There are currently ~37 lines in the log buffer. 00:39:42 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:46 Ok I'll wait 12 more minutes to see if automatically logs on 00:39:49 it* 00:40:43 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:40:50 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:23 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:41:31 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:50 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:41:51 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:17 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:48 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:43:10 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:53 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:45 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:45:57 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:46:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:50 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:46:55 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:47:08 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:47:10 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:47:25 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:50:42 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:46 !updatelogs 00:51:48 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 62 lines to the page). 00:51:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:51:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:21 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:52:29 Goodnight Skarlet I/ 00:52:53 Guess I'll log off to phone dying 00:54:01 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:54:01 cya jj 01:01:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:02:08 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:08:04 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:08:32 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:33 *Sees poster to Teen Beach Movie 2* Wow.....and I really thought Disney would make one of their shitty version of 80s style life style, First Teen Beach Movie looked liked a Greece mockery, most likely Teen Beach Movie 2 will be a Greece 2 mockery. 01:13:36 !updatelogs 01:13:44 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 14 lines to the page). 01:15:44 *improves the movie by sending Leatherface, Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees into Teen Beach Movie 2* Lets not forget the Evil Dead >:D *Sends the Evil dead in, along with the Army of the Dead* 01:16:44 Disney: OUR MOVIE! D:< Michael Myers: *Kills the people of Disney on Halloween themed sets* 01:19:14 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:22 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:21:50 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:27:48 !updatelogs 01:27:51 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 9 lines to the page). 01:29:10 /me steals updates logs to sell to Russia * 01:34:35 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 01:35:27 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 01:35:38 Scooty :D 01:36:37 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:37:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:37:22 D'oh! 01:39:56 XD Yeah, I would leave too, if it was 3 people and a bot on the chat. 01:43:20 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 01:43:26 I left because Ike messaged me.... 01:45:36 Ahh, I didn't know. 01:45:50 Lol sorry 01:46:06 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 01:47:28 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 01:49:24 No prob :) 01:57:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:57:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:58:52 !updatelogs 01:58:54 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 19 lines to the page). 01:59:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:59:38 *Burns updates then roasts marshmallows over the fire* 02:01:54 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 02:05:03 Oh no, Org's gone O.o oh well, *throws wild party and makes Teen the DJ* 02:05:24 lol 02:05:40 well i gtg I'm getting real tired 02:05:49 Cya tomorrow o/ 02:05:54 !updatelogs 02:05:55 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 9 lines to the page). 02:06:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 02:06:28 Night :) 02:31:50 -!- Blazethetreasurehunter has joined Special:Chat. 02:32:18 Oh come on u got to chance ur name teen! 02:32:18 Blazethetreasurehunter, HypercaneTeen told you: hi 02:32:46 >_> oh ur not teen 02:33:00 or are uuuu 02:33:13 *stares* 02:33:43 -!- Blazethetreasurehunter has left Special:Chat. 02:39:51 -!- Blazethetreasurehunter has joined Special:Chat. 02:43:04 -!- Blazethetreasurehunter has joined Special:Chat. 02:44:38 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:45:31 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:45:32 -!- Blazethetreasurehunter has left Special:Chat. 02:45:42 e.e lag 02:47:38 nuu 02:49:04 -!- Blazethetreasurehunter has joined Special:Chat. 02:49:16 Yay 02:49:23 Men I'm so bored 02:49:46 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:50:05 Hey Blaze :) Long time no see. 02:50:06 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:50:36 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:50:37 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:50:55 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:50:57 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:51:52 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:51:54 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:51:54 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:51:55 Hey 02:52:14 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:52:54 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:52:55 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:53:00 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:53:07 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:53:13 >.> 02:53:16 Finally 02:54:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:54:21 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:54:38 How've you been Blaze? 02:55:04 Bored but excited 02:55:35 *stretches* >.< 02:56:01 *hugs Blaze tightly* 02:56:42 hi kuru 02:56:49 Hello 02:56:54 *hugs* 02:57:07 *kisses her head* 02:57:59 *smiles* 02:58:21 -!- Blazethetreasurehunter has joined Special:Chat. 02:58:32 *smiles back* 02:59:31 -!- Blazethetreasurehunter has left Special:Chat. 03:02:13 !updatelogs 03:02:15 Kururu Gunso: Logs updated (uploaded 53 lines to the page). 03:02:24 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 03:02:32 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:09:42 -!- Blazethetreasurehunter has joined Special:Chat. 03:10:09 Yay wb love 03:10:21 -!- Blazethetreasurehunter has left Special:Chat. 03:26:27 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 03:28:49 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:29:43 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 03:35:58 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:43:54 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 03:55:02 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:55:33 !updatelogs 03:55:35 Kururu Gunso: Logs updated (uploaded 13 lines to the page). 03:56:53 WB :) 03:57:39 *steals logs and sells them to the Chinese military for millions* 03:57:54 Damn it Nik 03:57:59 You traitor *^* 03:58:21 Kururu Gunso Banged Nikolai Banks* 03:58:33 O.o 03:58:39 /me got banged 03:58:41 *^* 03:59:00 Lol, ya know I'd never do that, was just kidding :D 03:59:12 Lol i know 04:10:37 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:22:09 *Robs chat while no onei s looking* mwhahaha >:D 04:36:59 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 04:42:17 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:43:01 !updatelogs 06:15:17 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 06:15:47 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 06:16:02 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 06:25:47 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 06:25:48 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 06:35:22 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 06:35:23 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 06:36:08 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 06:36:09 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 06:37:54 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 10:59:40 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 10:59:52 sorry it disconnected while I slept 10:59:57 !updatelogs 10:59:58 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 13 lines to the page). 11:00:56 *sighs and nibbles on a pen* 11:01:32 !updatelogs 11:01:39 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 3 lines to the page). 11:02:44 bbl 11:03:18 also the chat bot will be unavailable for about 12 hours while I'm traveling to another state 11:03:37 !updatelogs 11:03:39 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 4 lines to the page). 11:08:36 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:21:57 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:22:08 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:22:13 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:22:17 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:22:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:22:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:22:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:23:30 Oh 21:23:40 I'm in Tennessee now 21:23:49 And I now have wifi 21:23:59 cool 21:23:59 CommanderPeepers, HypercaneTeen told you: remember to pay back those 6000 coins 21:24:06 I did 21:24:06 Sorry 21:24:09 XD 21:24:15 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 21:24:17 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 21:24:22 That was way back yesterday before you did 21:24:27 !updatelogs 21:24:30 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 21 lines to the page). 21:24:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:24:36 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 21:24:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:24:37 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 21:24:39 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 21:24:49 I actually forgot to pay you back, then I was ya I owe 6000 *pay you back* XD 21:25:24 oh poo 21:25:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:25:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:25:42 Im late 21:26:39 !updatelogs 21:26:41 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 12 lines to the page). 21:29:08 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:29:10 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:29:46 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 21:31:13 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:31:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:32:49 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:32:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:36:45 !updatelogs 21:36:49 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 9 lines to the page). 21:36:49 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:36:52 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:38:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:38:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:43:03 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 21:43:09 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:43:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:43:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:43:53 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 21:43:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:45:48 !updatelogs 21:49:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:49:10 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:52:15 !updatelogs 21:52:17 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 3 lines to the page). 21:52:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:52:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:53:27 teen did you check it yet 21:53:51 no my computer is slow atm 21:55:34 the hell is hypercane bot 21:55:53 its the skynet prototype 21:56:29 termanator 21:56:39 yup 21:56:42 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:56:47 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:57:20 /me gets the nukes 21:58:20 tell me when you see it teen 21:58:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:58:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:58:49 what am I looking for? 22:01:18 !updatelogs 22:01:24 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 17 lines to the page). 22:03:29 why does it keep saying that 22:03:45 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 22:04:43 hello? 22:08:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:08:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:09:45 hi 22:09:48 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 22:09:59 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 22:10:11 Hi 22:10:21 I replied Peepers 22:10:27 on dA 22:10:41 ok 22:10:44 !updatelogs 22:10:52 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 14 lines to the page). 22:10:54 did u like it 22:11:05 Yes I loved it actually 22:11:07 HypercaneTeen why does that thing keep saying that 22:11:30 Since Im really crappy doing storm hawks style so I had to trace 22:11:41 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:11:42 Because it is a chat bit 22:11:44 actually a lot of people are horrible with storm hawks style 22:11:47 bot* 22:11:56 witch means 22:12:13 !tell Blazethetreasurehunter hello 22:12:14 HypercaneTeen: I will tell Blazethetreasurehunter your message the next time I see him. 22:12:38 Which means it will help us keep logs and records of chat. 22:12:52 !Tell JjBlueDreamer1 those who plus it by one, get nothing in return 22:12:53 CommanderPeepers: I will tell JjBlueDreamer1 your message the next time I see him. 22:13:29 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 22:13:36 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 22:13:45 that is cool 22:14:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:14:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:15:12 yup 22:15:36 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:16:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:16:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:16:28 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:18:10 !Tell HypercaneTeen I EAT FOOD JUST LIKE YOOOOU. I HAVE A STOMACH!!!!! 22:18:12 CommanderPeepers: I will tell HypercaneTeen your message the next time I see him. 22:18:23 Hi 22:18:23 HypercaneTeen, CommanderPeepers told you: I EAT FOOD JUST LIKE YOOOOU. I HAVE A STOMACH!!!!! 22:18:27 Lol 22:18:46 !updatelogs 22:18:59 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 31 lines to the page). 22:20:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:20:11 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:21:47 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:22:10 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:22:13 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:23:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:23:32 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:24:31 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:25:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:25:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:25:44 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:25:47 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:26:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:26:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:26:58 Ugh lafs 22:27:01 lags* 22:27:27 -!- eleterious has joined Special:Chat. 22:31:55 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:31:59 Cool 22:32:08 !updatelogs 22:32:10 HypercaneTeen: Logs updated (uploaded 21 lines to the page). 22:32:13 Good luck Sammy 22:32:14 JjBlueDreamer1, CommanderPeepers told you: those who plus it by one, get nothing in return 22:32:22 delete let me ride in you 22:32:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:32:51 <Ðeleterious> Y-you dont dont have to say it like that *blushes 22:34:20 So cya later 22:34:31 er the bot will anyways 22:34:39 *takes Coco with me* 22:34:42 <Ðeleterious> *hides inside Megatron* 22:36:16 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 22:36:25 !updatelogs 2015 06 19